Sweet Dreams
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Terry has an eventful night! ;3 That is all I can say with out giving to much away! *R&R Please*Yaoi*Smut*


**Batman Beyond**

TerryxBruce

**Sweet Dreams**

A teenage boy stood in the door way of a library lit by a fireplace. He was staring at the older man who stood in the middle of the room, staring at the portrait of a man and a woman.

"How long are you planning on staring at me, Terry."

Terry smiled and walked into the room. He walked up to the older man marveling at how young he looked.

"I was only there for a few minutes Bruce."

Bruce turned to face him and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Terry's waist and pulled him close to his chest. He leaned down as Terry lifted his head up and their lips meet. A quick kiss soon turned into a deep heated one.

Bruce dipped his tongue into Terry's mouth making him moan into the kiss. Terry ran his fingers through Bruce's black hair, bringing himself closer to his body, enjoying the contact between them. He pushed his crotch onto Bruce, grinding into him. Bruce broke the kiss and kissed his neck before biting on it. Terry gasped at the bite and held onto Bruce as he felt the sweet pain rush through him and his legs grow weak.

"B-Bruce."

Bruce could feel Terry's manhood starting to stiffen up and chuckled a little.

"All right, all right. Let's go to the bedroom."

* * *

Bruce was pushed down onto the bed as Terry got on top of him. He straddled Bruce, enjoying their closeness as Bruce slipped his hand under his shirt. He pulled it over his head and let it slip onto the floor. He held onto Terry's waist and leaned up to kiss his neck and nip at it again.

Terry pushed Bruce away and kissed him feverishly as he began working on removing Bruce's shirt. As he kissed him he got frustrated with the buttons and ripped it off, sending buttons flying all around them. Bruce gave a disapproving look and Terry just blushed and smiled.

"I-It wasn't coming off."

Bruce smiled at Terry and quickly rolled over, putting Terry on the bottom.

"Sure, you really need to work on your patience more."

Terry's blush darkened as Bruce's brown eyes pierced his own blue eyes. He ran his hand over Bruce's smooth cheek and up through his black hair until his hand rested on the back of his neck. He pulled Bruce down into a heated quick kiss. This time slipping his tongue into his mouth. Terry ended the kiss by biting and pulling on Bruce's bottom lip, breaking skin and having a little dribble of blood appear.

"That hurt."

"Oh, you going to cry about Mr. Wayne." said Terry teasingly.

"No, but I think I can make you cry." said Bruce in a deep seductive voice.

Bruce unhooked Terry's belt and slipped it off quickly. He swiftly pulled off Terry's pants to reveal his red and black boxers and his stiff member forming quite a noticeable tent in them. Terry gasped as he felt Bruce twirl his finger around the tip of his cock through the boxers.

"Oooohhh Bruce…."

Bruce smirked as he moved his finger to the waist band of Terry's boxers and pulled them down making Terry moan at the feeling of the fabric moving against him. Bruce leaned up and kissed Terry on his neck and slowly made a trial of cool kisses on flush skin as he made his way down to the pulsing erection that desperately needed attention. Terry entangled his fingers with Bruce's black hair as he arched his back up every so slightly more and more off the bed as he felt Bruce's lips go lower and lower.

"B-Bruce…"

Bruce smirked and ran his hot tongue up the underside of Terry's length, sending a shiver up his spine. Terry let out a deep throated groan as he felt Bruce's tongue move from his length to his inner thigh, and his hand take hold of him. Bruce squeezed him and tugged on him making him yelp with excitement.

"God BRUCE!"

Terry shivered as he felt the older man leave him and watched as he saw him reach over to the nightstand. Opening a drawer and taking out a bottle of lube that was red as he covered his fingers in it. The young bat instantly got the idea and braced himself as he saw Bruce's fingers go between his legs and wiggle on his whole. He bit his lip as he felt the digits work into him wiggling in circles to get into him deeper and deeper.

"Terry, relax ok."

Terry hadn't realized that Bruce had noticed the look on his face as he was stretching him.

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine just relax, it'll be easier that way."

Terry did as he was told and tried to relax as best as he could.

_~I need to relax! We've done this plenty of times before so I should be used to it by now…right? Have we done this before?~_

Before the younger boy could even continue to ponder on this question his mind was wiped clean as he felt something big and thick crash up into him.

"OH FFUUUUCCCCKKKK!"

Bruce had entered him with out warning.

Terry's eyes teared up as he arched his back up off the bed from the impact moaning loudly in pleasure, pain, and surprise. Bruce wrapped his arm around Terry's arched body and held him close to his chest to give him a hot kiss. Terry held on to Bruce, clawing at his back, as they kissed and started panting heavily as the kiss ended and sank back down into the bed sheets.

"You okay Terry, don't tell me you're crying about it?"

Terry realized that he was crying from that thrust and quickly tired to hide it as he blushed a deep red. Bruce laughed at this and leaned down to kiss Terry's forehead. The old bat leaned back up again and took hold of Terry's legs, putting them on his shoulders as he adjusted himself. He looked at Terry who was still panting from the kiss before, blushing a deep rose red, glazed over blue eyes, and his hair was a complete sweaty mess. That all tied into the most sexiest scene Bruce had ever seen from Terry and he loved it.

Terry saw how Bruce was looking at him and said:

"Well just don't sit there staring at me! Move you old man!"

Bruce instantly did what Terry wanted and pulled out slowly and thrusted hard, deep, and fast back into him. He was so far in that he was able to whisper into Terry's ear to say:

"Who are you calling old."

Terry was at a lose for words. All he could do was lay there moaning/screaming Bruce's name as his whole body shivered from the thrust. He fisted the sheets as he felt Bruce pull back and thrust back into him again and again. Each one more forceful, more intense, more pleasurable than the last.

"OOOOHHMMMMNNNGGGHHH! B…BR-BRUCE!

"Terry you feel so good..mmmnnghh!"

Terry could already feel his cock twitch for release. He was so close but he didn't want to end! Not now, not ever!

"B-Bruce I think I'm gonna c-CUM!"

"Just hold on a little l-LONGER!"

Bruce was thrusting in at an unbelievable pace that made Terry scream for more! He felt as if his whole body was on fire with every thrust, with every kiss, with every touch.

"BRUCE! BRUCE! BRUCE!"

"TERRY!"

"I'M CUMMING!"

At that moment Terry couldn't hold on any longer. He released his hot seed all over the sheets and screamed Bruce's name in pure ecstasy. When he opened his eyes after his orgasm had passed he jumped out of the bed and landed on the floor as he heard the bedroom door slam open and an old grumpy looking man stood there ready to deal with whatever the problem was.

"Terry are you all right? What happened?"

Terry still laid on the floor completely dazed as he saw this man walk towards him with a cane.

"B-Bruce?"

"Yeah...You screamed my name what happened?"

Terry looked at him then at the bed and then got distracted by how hot and sticky his body felt. He quickly pieced together what had just happened and blushed an undeniable shade of rose red.

* * *

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!***


End file.
